There Are Other Ways to Say I Love You
by teacherlady
Summary: A serial killer on the loose reunites Bobby Goren with a very special partner from his past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Law & Order: Criminal Intent and its characters belong to Dick Wolf, Rene Balcer, NBC, et al; the only exceptions being the Flaherty clan, Lewis Matthews and other auxiliary characters – they are mine.  There is no copyright infringement intended.  This is an original work of fiction.  

There Are Other Ways to Say I Love You…

Chapter 1

Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames walked into the squadroom together, having just met up in the elevator.  They were exchanging idle chit-chat when Detective O'Connell came up to them.

" 'Morning, you two," he said with a smile, "Boss wants to see you ASAP."

"Hey, O'Connell, always the bearer of glad tidings, I see," Alex smirked as she began to remove her jacket.

"What can I tell you?  He just happened to grab me as I walked by."

"Did he say what this was about?" asked Goren.  He'd removed his coat and tossed it on his chair.

O'Connell looked up at the tall detective.  "Whaddya kidding?  Alls I know is that it has something to do with the two suits sitting in his office."  He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Eames and Goren both looked toward Captain James Deakins' office.  They could see the Captain talking to a man and a woman.  The Captain didn't look entirely thrilled.  "Who are they, do you know?" Eames asked O'Connell.

He shrugged.  "Feds, from the looks of them."  He grinned and started to walk away.  "Have fun, you two," he said over his shoulder.

Eames looked up at her partner, who was still staring intently at the Captain's office.  She nudged him to get his attention.  He finally tore his gaze away from the back of the woman's head and focused on Alex.

"Why would there be Feds in Deakins' office?  We're not working on anything that would warrant that kind of attention, are we?" Eames asked.

"Not as far as I know," Goren answered, "unless it has something to do with this latest murder…"  He trailed off, every nerve in his body tingling.  He'd had a weird sense of anticipation from the moment he walked into 1 Police Plaza this morning.  He couldn't attribute the feeling to anything, but he began to suspect that it has something to do with the people in Deakins' office.  He looked back at the Captain's office and saw Deakins motioning to him and Alex.

"Bobby," Alex said as they started toward the office, "I don't mind telling you that you seem a little jumpier than usual this morning."  Having worked with Goren for over a year, she had become very attuned to him, even if she still couldn't always figure him out.

The partners were a study in contrasts.  Alex was a petite, pretty blonde who was smart and smart-mouthed.  She called them as she saw them and was rather plain spoken about it.  Bobby was the opposite in just about every respect.  He was tall and broad.  He had dark hair and eyes and his handsome face was perpetually covered by a raging five o'clock shadow.  He was extremely cerebral, with a genius-level IQ and a knack for getting into people's heads.  If he hadn't joined the NYPD, the FBI would have probably snatched him up for his profiling abilities.  It seemed to Alex, and everyone else, that his mind was in a perpetual whirl.  Around the squadroom, Alex was known as the talker and Bobby, the thinker.  They worked beautifully together and were Deakins' best cops, even if they did drive him crazy sometimes.

As they reached the Captain's office, Bobby's nerves were practically screaming.  It was obvious now that this weird sense of anticipation most definitely has something to do with the two people in Deakins' office.

Bobby opened the office door and stepped aside to let Alex in.  As he did so, the Captain and the two people with him began to rise.  Just as Bobby stepped over the threshold, the man and woman turned to face Alex and him, and at that moment, Goren's world stood still.

He stared in shock at the beautiful, dark-haired woman.  She stared back, with a hint of a smile on her face.  "Bobby," she said quietly.

"Alicia?" Goren said helplessly.  This couldn't be happening.  Goren felt as if the floor had dropped out from beneath him.

"You two know each other?" asked Captain Deakins, finally breaking the spell cast between Bobby and this woman, Alicia.

"All too well, Captain," she answered as she stepped up to Goren.  "Hi, Bobby," she said softly as she reached up to hug him.

"It's good to see you, Alicia," Goren said as he bent down to touch his lips briefly to hers then enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Alex, caught completely by surprise, looked over at Deakins.  He arched his eyebrows at her inquiringly, and she shrugged.  She didn't know any more than he did.

Bobby and Alicia pulled back from their embrace and smiled at each other.  Alicia turned to face the other people in the office.  Bobby put a hand on her shoulder then spoke.  "Sorry about the display of affection, Captain, it's just that Alicia and I haven't seen each other in three years."

"I see," said Deakins, not seeing at all.  He looked at Alicia.  "So you two must be related.  I thought it was too much of a coincidence when you told me your name."

"Well," Alicia said hesitantly, "we, technically, aren't related, at least, not any more."

"Captain, Alex, please let me introduce you to Alicia Flaherty Goren…my ex-wife."

Deakins', Alex's and the other man's jaws dropped.  The moment struck Alicia as so comical she had to duck her head to hide a smile.

Alex recovered first.  She reached her right hand out toward Alicia.  As the two women shook hands, Alex said, "Hi.  I'm Alexandra Eames, Bobby's partner."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Eames.  This gentleman here is my partner, Special Agent Lewis Matthews."  Alex and Bobby nodded at Agent Matthews, who returned the nod.

"Well," Deakins said, finally recovering from his surprise, "won't everyone have a seat?"

Alicia glanced up at Bobby then returned to her seat next to Agent Matthews.  Alex pulled up a chair and sat to Alicia's right.  Goren grabbed the other remaining chair and sat at an angle to Alex, presumably so he could see Alicia better.

Alex was consumed with curiosity about the drop-dead gorgeous brunette sitting on her left.  Bobby's ex-wife?  While he really didn't do much talking about himself, surely he would have mentioned an ex-wife, especially one he seemed to be on such good terms with.  Plus, she was stunning.  What man wouldn't fall over himself boasting about having been married to a looker like that?  _Wake up, Alex.  Bobby is not like most men._  And this was exactly what most endeared Bobby to Alex.  Despite his size, he was a gentle, compassionate man.  He showed his tough side only when needed.  While he was every inch a man, and kind of sexy if you thought about it (although Alex would never admit this to anyone), Bobby was not one of those who needed to prove his machismo at every turn.  And he always treated Alex both as a lady and an equal.  He never underestimated her and that meant a great deal to Alex.  While he often unnerved her (he was just too damn smart for his own good), she was getting used to it and had long since decided she would never find a better partner.

Alex glanced over at Alicia and found that Alicia had been looking at her.  _She's probably as curious about me as I am about her,_ Alex thought.  The two women smiled at each other, strangely comfortable with one another even though they'd just met.  Alex decided to make it a point to get to know Alicia Goren a lot better.

Deakins sat behind his desk, shuffling papers on the pretense of looking for some notes.  He was still reeling somewhat from the bombshell Bobby had just dropped.  He sneaked a quick glance at the stunning woman sitting in front of him, who, at that moment, was exchanging a smile with Eames.  _This is Bobby's ex-wife?_ he thought, incredulously.  _Did anyone even know he had an ex-wife?_  Goren was not given to talking about himself, but every divorced man he knew griped about his ex-wife at one point or another.  Goren never said a word.  Deakins wondered what had happened between them.  They seemed to get along, judging from the quick kiss and tight hug they shared.  Deakins figured maybe it was time to try to coax Bobby into spending a little "guy time" with him.

"Well," Deakins said finally, "this has been a day full of surprises, and it's not even 10:00 a.m. yet."  He paused.  "Detectives Goren and Eames, I got a call this morning from the commissioner himself, requesting that Special Agents Goren and Matthews be made part of the team working on these so-called "Alphabet Murders."  He paused when he saw strange but almost identical looks cross the faces of both Bobby and Alicia Goren.  "It seems," he continued, "that Special Agent Goren, here" --boy, that felt weird to say-- "has knowledge of this case that can help us."  He paused again, then turned to Bobby and Alex.  "Any objections to working with the FBI?"

Alex smiled.  "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice considering who made the request."  She looked at Bobby, who was looking at Alicia.  "Bobby?" Alex said.

Bobby grimaced slightly then said to Alicia, "Are you sure you want to put yourself through this again, Ali?"

Alicia gave a sad half-smile when she heard Bobby use his pet name for her.  "Knowing what I know, Bobby, it wouldn't be right not to help.  I think can handle it, but I might need you…"

An almost funereal silence descended on the room as Alicia and Bobby stared intently into each other's eyes.  It was obvious to everyone that there was a whole lot being said with just that one look.  Finally, Bobby shook his head slightly then turned his attention to Deakins.

"Eames and I would appreciate any help we get from Agents Goren and Matthews."  Bobby sat back in his chair and looked over at Alicia and her partner.  Alicia nodded to him slightly then faced Captain Deakins.

Whatever was going on, the captain thought, it was enough to make both Gorens very tense.  Deakins turned his attention back to Alicia.  "What kind of information do you have that might help our case, Agent Goren?" he asked.

Alicia took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling slowly.  Whatever information she had was obviously making her uncomfortable.

"Six years ago, a series of murders were committed, one in each of the five boroughs.  They all appeared unrelated at first because, while each was fairly grizzly, they were committed using different methods.  Stabbings, beatings, shootings…you get the idea.  The only similarities were that there were always more than one victim and the victims were…" she paused to take a shaky breath, "…always left arranged in a certain way."  She closed her eyes, drew in another deep breath, then opened her eyes and said, "The bodies were arranged to spell out various letters of the alphabet."

Deakins sat back in his chair.  "That's exactly like…"

"The case we're working on now," Bobby finished for him.

Deakins shook his head.  This was not the best news he'd had all day.  This meant he had a copy-cat killer on his hands.  He remembered the case but was sketchy on the details.  "You were involved in the investigation, Agent Goren?" he asked.

"I was the lead investigator," she answered.  At Deakins' raised eyebrow, she said, sardonically, "Bobby's not the only one with profiling capabilities.  By the time these murders started happening, I'd been on the force 12 years.  Even though I only held the rank of Detective Sergeant, by then I already had a master's degree and a doctorate in criminal pathology.  Let's just say my captain respected my abilities and decided to put them to work."

            "Of course, I'm sure that had nothing to do with the fact that the Chief of Detectives was, and is, your father."  Agent Matthews, who had previously sat stone-faced and silent, now cocked an eyebrow at his partner.

Alicia flushed angrily, totally blindsided by her partner's remark, and Bobby felt an almost insane urge to slam his fist into the agent's smug face.

"I wasn't aware, Lewis," Alicia said in a deadly calm voice that belied her anger, "that you had anything to contribute to this conversation.  We were only just assigned to work together two days ago and I really haven't had the time to brief you on any of this."  She looked at her partner with such venom in her eyes that when she asked, "Do you have something more to contribute?  Perhaps something I've missed?" he sat back in his chair and shook his head no.

As Alicia turned back to Deakins, Alex sneaked a glance at Bobby.  He lips were set in a tight line and there was a small vein pulsing in his temple.  _Uh, oh,_ she thought, _Bobby's pissed.  Can't say I blame him.  What kind of person would diss his partner in front of other people like that?  Especially in front of her ex-husband?  And Bobby's one big son of a bitch._  Alex glanced at Deakins.  He, too, seemed surprised at Matthew's remarks.

Alicia took another deep breath and, after a quick glance at an obviously angry Bobby, she continued.

"I earned that spot as lead, Captain, rest assured.  Youth has nothing to do with intelligence and vice versa.  Besides, I believe you know my father, Captain Deakins.  You know Liam Flaherty's not the type to grant favors, not even to his own children.  Of his five children, four of us are in law enforcement.  My brother James is a firefighter.  Of course, in a family full of Irish Catholic cops, Jimmy is considered the black sheep."  She paused as the Captain, Alex, and even Bobby, laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.  Matthews sat stone-faced once again.

"My father damn near had a stroke when he was told that I was lead on the case.  For that matter, so did Bobby.  We were still married at the time.  The crimes were so grizzly, each worse than the last, that my father, who'd come out to survey the third and fourth crime scenes, actually begged me to let someone else take lead.  I told him, as politely as I could, that he was out of him mind and walked away."  She smiled at the memory.  "I think that was the day Dad first considered me a complete equal, not just one of his cop kids."  She shook herself out of her reverie.  "However, I digress.  As I said, after the first two killings, people began to think maybe there was something more to them than met the eye.  Because the murders were so gruesome, we asked the press to withhold some of the details so as not to alarm the public.  Everyone likes to think there is safety in numbers, but these murders kind of disproved that theory.  When the third set of victims was found, we realized we had a serial killer on our hands and the task force was formed.  Bobby had just made detective, and because of his talents, he was assigned to the task force.  There were 12 of us, from different precincts around the city.  Since the killer had struck in three different boroughs so far, it stood to reason that there could be murders of this nature in the remaining two.  Unfortunately, we were right."

Deakins leaned forward in his chair.  "There were seven sets of victims all told, weren't there?" he asked.  He was beginning to remember more and more details about the murders.  Because of the nature of the crimes, the press agreed to play down the coverage.  In accordance to the commissioner's request, the press covered each murder separately, never letting on that the killings were by the same person.  This was made easier by the fact that each murder was committed in a different borough each time, until, that is, the sixth and seventh set of victims.  "Where did murders number six and seven occur?" he asked Alicia.

"Murder six was committed in the same borough as the first: Staten Island.  Murder seven was committed in Queens, just as the second had been.  By this time we'd realized there was only one person responsible for the murders, based on what little clues were left behind and the forensics and pathology reports.  The killer appeared to be going round-robin, revisiting each borough in order until he felt he was done."

"Alicia, after seven sets of murders, the killer must have been able to spell out something.  What was it?" asked Alex.

At this, Alicia blanched.  She turned away from Alex and lowered her head.  Alex immediately felt contrite.  She hadn't meant to cause Alicia any pain.  "I'm sorry, Alicia, I didn't mean to…"

Alicia, her head still lowered, gave a little wave of her hand.  Seeing how unnerved Alicia became at Alex's question, Bobby stepped into the breach.

"The letters spelled out "I love you,'" he said quietly.

"Oh, my God," Alex exclaimed, "this was the killer's way of sending a romantic message to someone?"

"Yes," Bobby answered.

"Did you have any idea who the message was for?" asked Agent Matthews.

Bobby and Alicia looked at each for a long moment.

"Me," Alicia said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            A stunned silence descended upon Deakins' office.  Bobby looked at Alicia and noted her pale, drawn face.  Despite this, however, he thought she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  With her glossy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she looked more Mediterranean than Irish.  She certainly had the body of a Greek goddess.  He remembered what it was like to feel that body under his hands, to watch her eyes grow even darker with desire, and to hear her call his name as he made love to her.  Bobby Goren fell in love with Alicia Flaherty the first moment he saw her and he'd been in love with her even since.  He watched as she turned sad eyes toward him.  His heart clenched.  He knew she'd come back into his life one day, but not this way, not under these circumstances.  It was the "Alphabet Murders" that caused them to split in the first place.  He didn't want it to get in their way again.  He was determined to win her back, and this case sure wasn't going to help that cause.

            In those moments of stunned silence, a multitude of thoughts tumbled around Alicia's head.  She could see by the look on Bobby's face that the wheels of his mind were turning fast and furiously.  But when weren't they?  He probably thought things through even in his sleep.  Robert Goren was certainly the most cerebral man she'd ever met.  And the most intelligent.  They both possessed genius-level IQs.  They were both gifted with the ability to get inside people's heads, including each other's.  They were so attuned to one another that they often finished each other's sentences.  Alicia could almost always tell, by just looking at him, if Bobby was angry, distraught or confused, even when his face was perfectly composed.  Just looking at him now, she could tell he was unhappy about the circumstances under which they were meeting again.  _He still loves me, as much as I love him,_ she thought.  _This case is what split us up in the first place.  No, that's not entirely true.  I let this case get to me, and I withdrew from everyone, especially Bobby.  I can't, I won't let that happen again._

            Alicia looked at Bobby, and their eyes met and held.  Bobby opened his mouth to say something when Alex broke the eerie silence that had settled in the office.

            "Why you, Alicia?  Did the perp know you somehow?"

            Alicia tore her eyes away from Bobby's with much reluctance.  She desperately wanted to hear what he was about to say but the moment was lost.  She turned her attention to Alex.  "Our paths had crossed once or twice prior to the murders.  He worked in the coroner's office.  His name was, is, Phillip Lewis.  And, somehow or another, he developed a fixation on me."  She shuddered involuntarily, and Alex's heart went out to Alicia.  The whole ordeal was still very obviously an open wound for Alicia.  Alex did some quick calculations in her head and realized that Bobby and Alicia's divorce happened less than a year after the original "Alphabet Murders." _What do you want to bet that case was what broke them up_, Alex thought.  _Now how weird is it that the second go around of this case is bringing them back together?_

            "Any ideas why he fixated on you, Agent Goren?" Deakins asked.

            Alicia looked at the Captain and shrugged helplessly.  "Who knows?" she said.  "I never behaved any differently toward him than I did toward the other coroner's assistants.  He was just a guy in a lab coat to me.  Besides, I was quite happily married to Bobby at the time I first met Lewis.  I had no reason to pay attention to any man, so I couldn't begin to fathom why Lewis singled me out."

            "With these kind of psychopaths, it's hard to figure what makes them focus on one particular person.  The most innocent of exchanges could mean the world to them, and yet be nothing special to the object of their affection," Bobby said.  "One would automatically imagine that the perp fell for Alicia because of her looks, but it wasn't just her beauty that called to him.  There was something about her, her personality, her charm, _something_ that connected with him, that answered a need he had.  And all this was going on without Alicia ever being aware of it, until the day he showed up at our doorstep with flowers for her."  Bobby paused for a breath.

            "You can't imagine how surprised I was to see him standing there, all dressed up and holding this enormous bouquet," Alicia continued.  "It was the first afternoon off Bobby and I had had in almost two months, since we started working this case.  We just wanted to spend some time alone together.  The murders had stopped at number 5 and all of our leads were growing cold. The powers-that-be realized that while I wasn't completely fried yet, I was certainly crispy around the edges.  The case was starting to become a near-obsession with me, and Bobby was told to take me home for a couple of days and not let me even open a case file.  Bobby told everyone we knew not to disturb us for the rest of the day, even my family.  So imagine our shock at hearing our doorbell ring that evening.  We weren't expecting anyone, much less Phillip Lewis."

            "How did he explain himself?" the Captain asked.

            "Well, he didn't, really," Alicia said.  "That made the whole scene that much more surreal."

            "He also seemed surprised to find me there," Bobby said.  "Alicia had never tried to hide the fact that she was married.  She always wore her engagement and wedding rings.  But when he saw me come up behind her in the doorway of our apartment, the guy went pale and gave Alicia this look that could have pulverized stone."

            Alicia shuddered again.  "His eyes went blank then, and he started saying, in this low voice that got progressively louder, 'You bitch, you whore, you bitch, you whore.'  I tried to explain to him that Bobby was my husband and that he really needed to leave, but he just kept getting louder and louder..." Alicia trailed off.  She turned moist, saucer-like eyes toward Bobby.

            "I finally had to show the guy my badge and tell him he had five seconds to leave or I was going to arrest him," Bobby said.  "That seemed to shock him back to reality.  He apologized, thrust the bouquet into Alicia's hands and ran off.  We didn't know what that was all about and at that point we had no reason to suspect him, so we just decided to wait till the morning and let his supervisor know about what happened."

            "Turns out," Alicia said quietly, "that he never showed up at work the next day, or, for that matter, the rest of the week.  Three days later, the sixth set of murders occurred.  The victims spelled out the letter "O" and the murders were particularly violent.  It was obvious the killer was absolutely enraged.  That was when I began to suspect Phillip Lewis.  I mean, it wasn't anything overtly obvious…no, I take that back.  The fact that he knew where we lived was the first thing that started to really bug me.  The coroner and his assistants knew to get in touch with me through the office.  They didn't know where any of us lived.  So it was kind of obvious that Lewis had followed me.  At that point, it was nothing more than just a gut feeling, really, but Phillip Lewis as a suspect began to make perfect sense to me.  We began to check his background, track his movements, but he got to the seventh set of victims before we could stop him.  We tracked him to his childhood home in Brooklyn, where his parents still kept an apartment.  It was there that we found souvenirs from all seven murders.  We also found carefully written plans for each murder and the plans for the subsequent murders he wanted to commit."  She paused and swallowed.  "He was planning to spell out my name next."

            "And that's where we are today.  This new killer has picked up where Lewis left off.  He's already spelled out the "A" and the "L" in Alicia," Bobby said.

            "Lewis is still in maximum up in Attica, isn't he?" Alex asked.

            "Yes," Alicia answered.

            "Phillip Lewis is never going to see the light of day again, Alex," Deakins said grimly.  "But he's a part of this equation.  Someone knows him well enough to know what he planned to do.  Someone knows of Agent Goren's connection to Lewis.  That's why you're here, Alicia.  Your father is not happy with the idea of your involvement with this, but he understands that your expertise is needed.  This is very much a hands-on kind of thing, not something you could have helped us with from the safety of your desk in Washington."

            Alicia nodded.  "I know, Captain.  I think what my da is more worried about is the effect this whole case is going to have on me."  She paused, glanced at Bobby, then cleared her throat. "This case got to me so badly that I withdrew from everyone, especially Bobby.  The whole situation made me so crazy that I felt I needed to get away from everything and everyone here in New York.  I left the force, joined the FBI and...divorced Bobby.  I was almost unrecognizable in every respect.  The only thing that helped me was being involved with the FBI."  She stood up and walked over to Bobby.  She put her hand on his shoulder.  "It took some doing but I worked through the mess I made of my life after the "Alphabet Murders."   That's why I'm here."  She turned to Captain Deakins.  "I wouldn't have come back if I didn't think I could handle this.  I would have found a way to simply phone it in.  I would have gotten myself assigned to a case at the Bureau.  I would have been anywhere but here."  She turned again to Bobby.  "I can do this," she said to him.  "But this time, I'll take whatever help you have to offer."

            Bobby understood immediately what she was trying to say.  He took her free hand in his and said simply, "Whatever you need, you'll have."

            Alicia gave him a slow smile.  "Thanks, Bobby," she said as she squeezed his hand.  She knew he understood what she really meant.  She wasn't going to push him away this time like she did before.  She turned back to Deakins.  "Matthews and I are at your disposal, Captain.  Where do you want us to start?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            After several hours of pouring over the files and reading Eames' and Goren's notes about the latest round of "Alphabet Murders," Alicia Goren and her parter, Lewis Matthews, leaned back in their chairs, both unable to read another word.

            "God, that was intense," Matthews said.  "I had no idea the case was so complicated."  He turned to look at his partner, whose head was thrown back and eyes were closed.  "I apologize for that remark I made earlier, Goren.  That case really put you through the ringer.  You worked your ass off and got your man, but you wound up paying a pretty big price."

            Alicia, her eyes still closed, gave a short, dismissive wave of her hand.  "Thanks, Matthews.  Apology accepted.  But I brought most of the bad stuff upon myself.  I was too close to the case and I let it suck me in and destroy me.  Because of that I lost some really important aspects of my life...my husband, most especially."  She opened her eyes and looked over at Bobby, who was on the phone.  "What I did to him, leaving him like that after everything he did for me, or tried to do for me, that was totally unforgivable, and it was, and is, the hardest part of this whole thing to deal with."

            Matthews simply nodded, not knowing what else to say.

            At that moment, Bobby hung up the phone, looked up and caught Alicia's eye.  He beckoned to her, then stood up and headed back toward the interrogation rooms.  Alicia nodded once and stood up.  Matthews hadn't noticed the exchange between the ex-spouses, but Alex didn't miss a thing.  As Alicia looked down at Matthews and opened her mouth to speak, Alex jumped in.

            "Hey, Agent Matthews, would you mind going over a few of these details with me?"

            Matthews looked over at Eames and smiled.  She was one good-looking woman.  She wasn't a knockout like Goren, but he sure wouldn't kick Alex Eames out of bed.  "Sure thing, Detective," he said as he stood up.  He walked past Alicia, who smiled over at Alex then turned to follow Bobby.

            Goren waited for Alicia in the doorway of one of the interrogation rooms.  He stepped aside to let her pass then stepped into the room and closed the door.  Alicia turned and looked at Bobby, wanting nothing more than to hold him and beg his forgiveness for what she had put him through.  _God, I love this man.  He can put all this inner torment I feel to rest by simply saying he forgives me.  I did him wrong, so wrong.  I wonder if he even can forgive me.  I wouldn't blame him if he didn't._  She looked at Bobby expectantly.

            "Alicia, my God, I can't tell you how surprised I was to see you this morning," Bobby said softly.  "How long have you been in New York?"

            "Three days.  I wanted to call you, but da told me you were heading this case and that I would see you soon enough.  I guess he wanted me to get my bearings first, you know?  Especially with everything that's happened..."

            "Where are you staying?"  His eyes drank in the sight of her.  God, how he wanted to kiss her, but he needed to wait.  He did not want to rush her and confuse her.  He didn't want to take any chances this time.

            "With my parents, at least until after this case wraps.  Then I'll probably start looking for a place of my own."

            Bobby started in surprise.  "You're not going back to Washington?"

            Alicia smiled at his reaction.  "No, Bobby, I've transferred to the New York bureau.  I'm back for good."  She watched him carefully and was rewarded with a wide smile.

            "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, Ali," he said.

            "I'm happy, too, Bobby."

            They stared at each other for a long moment, a million thoughts running through each of their heads.  There was just so much to say to each other, but nothing seemed appropriate at that moment.  Finally, Bobby broke the silence.

            "Are you doing anything for dinner tonight, Alicia?"

            His question brought her both indescribable joy and total disappointment.  "Oh, Bobby, I would love to, really, but I can't.  Da and Mam invited the whole clan over for dinner tonight.  All four brothers, their wives and assorted rugrats.  Way too many people, an invasion, really. Geez, you've kept in touch with the family.  You know how many of them there are."

            "Coming to visit with the prodigal daughter, huh?"  Bobby grinned.

            Alicia laughed.  "Yeah, something like that.  She took a few steps to close some of the distance between her and Bobby.  "Can we have dinner tomorrow night?  I'm free.  The thundering herds will be all gone by then."

            Bobby completely closed the remaining gap between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Pick you up at 7:30?"

            "Make it 7:00 and you've got a deal."  She smiled up at him as she tilted her head back slightly.

            "Done," Bobby said softly then he acknowledged Alicia's obvious desire to be kissed by gently covering her mouth with his own.  It was a soft, warm kiss, filled with promise; a taste of what was most certainly going to happen between them.  Bobby pulled away reluctantly.  Alicia moaned softly as she felt him pull away then opened her eyes.  They stood with their arms around each other, smiling at one another, for a few long minutes.  Finally, Alicia ran her hands slowly down Bobby's back then pulled away.

            "I need to get back to the office.  Assistant Director Barkley will be anxious to talk to us.  Matthews and I will meet you and Eames at the archives tomorrow morning like we discussed." She reached up and brushed Bobby's lips with hers.  "See you at nine."

            Bobby ran his hands up Alicia's arms then gently squeezed her shoulders.  "See you then, Ali."  He stepped aside to let her get to the door.  "Be careful, babe, please."

            Alicia smiled at the endearment.  "You, too, Bobby."  She opened the door and walked out.

            Bobby leaned against the interrogation room table, his arms folded across his chest.  His heart was beating furiously, and he felt an old, familiar stirring in his groin.  Damn, she could still move him with the simplest caress, with the briefest of kisses.  And he could still move her.  He saw it in her eyes, heard it when she moaned after he kissed her.  They would be together again, he was sure of it.

            As he relived those few moments he'd spent alone with Alicia, Alex appeared in the doorway.  "Bobby?" she asked tentatively.  Goren appeared to be completely lost in thought.

            Bobby shook his head to clear it.  Then he smiled at Alex.  "Hey," he said simply.

            Alex stepped further into the room.  "Alicia and her partner just left.  We're going to see them tomorrow at the police archives, right?"

            "Yeah."

            Alex grinned at Bobby.  "She's totally gorgeous.  I'm really surprised that you never mentioned her before."

            Bobby smiled proudly.  "She is a real beauty, isn't she?  I never could figure out what an incredible woman like that saw in a guy like me, but we worked, you know?  We were really good together.  Then the "Alphabet Murders" started happening.  Once Alicia began to realize that the perp was targeting her, she began to withdraw, from me, from her family, everyone.  Near the end of the case, she was like a stranger.  I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me.  I'd never felt so lost in all my life as I did during those last few months we were together."

            Alex realized that this was the most Bobby had ever said to her about his private life.  She could see he needed to talk, so she pulled up a chair and sat down next to where he was standing.  "Was there no way to work things out with Alicia?  I mean, it's obvious you two still care about each other."

            Bobby grabbed another chair and sat down facing Alex.  "Yeah, Alex?  You could see something between us?"

            Alex smiled at Bobby's earnest expression.  He looked like a little boy.  It was obvious the woman meant a great deal to him still.  "Geez, Bobby, a blind man could see what's going on between you two.  You really love her, don't you?"

            Bobby nodded.  "I never stopped."

            "Are you going to try to reconcile?"

            "I hope so.  We're having dinner tomorrow night and see where it goes from there."

            "Hey, that's a good start."  Alex reached over and patted Bobby's fidgeting hands.  "She's a lucky woman."

            Bobby was taken completely by surprise at Alex's remark.  "Thanks, Alex.  I appreciate that."  He leaned over and gently kissed Alex's forehead.  It was the most intimate gesture he'd ever offered her.  "Thanks for listening to me.  You know I'm not one for spilling my guts, but I know that I can talk to you.  You're pretty much the perfect partner.  I mean, look how well you tolerate me."  He smiled as Alex laughed.

            "Who says I can tolerate you?" she said, laughing even harder.

            Bobby laughed at this.  "Well, you haven't asked for a transfer yet, so I just assumed..."

            Alex wiped the tears from her eyes as she giggled some more.  "No way would I transfer.  I've learned a lot from you over the past year.  Besides," she said mischievously, "you amuse me."

            Bobby sat back in mock surprise.  He arched an eyebrow and said, "Do I now?  Well, isn't that nice to know?  So I'm just a big Bozo to you, huh?"

            Alex involuntarily looked down at Bobby's size 13 feet.  "Well, if the shoe fits..."  She dissolved into another fit of laughter.

            Bobby laughed as well, then shook his head.  "You're a pisser, Alex, you know that?"

            She nodded as she tried to control her giggles.  "That's what my old man always said."  With much effort, she finally settled herself down.  After a few moments, she noticed that Bobby had clasped her hand in his.  Another intimate gesture.  Boy, he was full of them today.

            "Bobby," she said softly, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?"

            "I know, Alex.  You can't imagine what that means to me."

            They sat quietly for a few moments, hands still clasped.

            "This isn't going to be easy for Alicia, is it?  I mean, despite what she said."  Alex was genuinely concerned for the other woman.  She felt an affinity, a kinship, with Alicia Goren. In many respects, they seemed very much alike.  Alicia was strong, confident; she knew her stuff and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.  Alex was like that, too.  Alex hoped that she and Alicia would become friends, especially since they had Bobby in common.

            "Alicia is a very strong woman.  She can usually handle anything and be able to talk about it later.  Debrief, if you will.  But there was something about this case that almost destroyed her.  There was something about the violence, the sheer brutality with which the murders were committed, apparently in her name, that completely unnerved her and messed with her head."

            "She wasn't at fault, Bobby, she realizes that, doesn't she?"

            "Consciously, she does.  Subconsciously, that's a whole 'nother ballgame."

            "I can't imagine what a difficult time that must have been for you both.  To see and feel someone you love so much pull away from you and not let you back in must have been awful."

            Bobby stared intently at Alex.  "That's exactly right.  I tried everything I knew to hold on to her, to get her to open up to me, to show her that she could lay her burdens down on my and that I would shoulder them with her, but nothing worked.  We were so special together before then, but afterwards...well, let's just say that the woman I married wasn't with me anymore."  He gently untangled his hands from Alex's and stood up.  "The woman I saw today was very much the same woman I married.  I just hope I can keep her that way, especially with all that's going to happen."

            "She seemed to be reaching out to you today, Bobby."

            He looked down at Alex and gave her a sad smile.  "She did, didn't she?"  He paused then walked over to the two-way mirror in the interrogation room.  Alex watched as he stared at himself in the mirror, almost as though he were looking at another person.  "Alex," he said softly, "we've gotta nail this bastard, and fast.  Before he kills again...and before he has a chance to get under Alicia's skin.  I lost her once; I can't bear the thought of losing her again."  He turned and looked at Alex.  "She's been to hell and back, and she finally seems to be her old self again.  For her sake, and the sake of all of us who love her, I can't let her be destroyed again.  I won't.  We've gotta get this guy, Alex."

            Eames stood and walked over to Bobby.  She reached up and gently patted his cheek.  She could see how tense he was, and she wanted to bring him some comfort.  "We'll get him, Bobby," she said quietly.  "We always do."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:  Please be aware that from this point forward, the language and the situations get a little bit more mature.

Chapter 4

            Alex Eames and Bobby Goren stood at the reception desk of the police archives at 8:58 the next morning.  Bobby watched the front door, obviously waiting for Alicia Goren and Lewis Matthews.  Alex amused herself by watching the girls behind the desk as they surreptitiously stared at Bobby and whispered to each other.  It was obvious they were drooling over him.

            Alex never failed to get a kick out of watching women of all ages react to Bobby.  Robert Goren was a handsome man.  He wasn't classically, "pretty boy" handsome, but he was definitely a looker.  He had curly brown hair flecked with gray and dark brown eyes, making him look distinguished and sexy all at once.  He was also possessed of a killer smile, when he chose to use it, that is.  His looks coupled with his height and breadth - he was 6'4" and weighed at least 220 - made him an arresting figure.  Alex grinned inwardly at the pun, but it was so very true.  She witnessed women's reactions to Bobby time and time again.  They couldn't help but stare at him, and the bolder ones even tried to flirt with him.  But he always appeared oblivious to the attention he generated.  Alex's old partners would have taken advantage of that kind of attention, but not Bobby.  Oh, he knew it was happening; sometimes he even commented on it, like the time they were interviewing a woman who'd been friends with a victim whose murder they were investigating.  The woman was definitely turning on the charm full blast, and Bobby nonchalantly called her on it.  But while some other guy would have pursued it, Bobby simply blew it off.  Alex always wondered why.  Now, having met Alicia Flaherty Goren yesterday, Alex finally had the answer to that question.

            Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby check his watch, prompting her to check her own.  It was 9:04.  Alicia and her partner had not arrived yet.  She glanced at his face.  He was obviously worried.  _He's gonna give himself an ulcer if he keeps this up_, Alex thought.  She looked back at the girls behind the desk.  Still drooling.  Alex hid her sudden grin behind her hand.  Wait till they got a load of Alicia and Bobby's obvious reaction to her.  Were these girls in for a surprise.

            At that moment, Bobby emitted what could only be called a sigh of relief.  Alex turned to the door.  Lewis Matthews was walking towards Alex and Bobby, a look of irritation on his face.  A few paces behind him was Alicia Goren, looking for all the world like a supermodel and being trailed by a couple of detectives.  It was clear the detectives were dogging her every step.  Alicia looked as though she couldn't wait to be rid of them.  She walked up to Alex and Bobby.

            "Good morning, Alex.  Good to see you," Alicia said with a smile.  She turned to Bobby.  "Hey, handsome," she said softly as she stepped into the circle of his arms.  They shared a quick peck on the lips and a big hug.  Alex took a quick glance at the girls behind the reception desk. The four of them looked as if they had seen a ghost, their jaws hanging open.  She had to smother a laugh.

            "Sorry we're late," Matthews said.  "We were kind of ambushed in the lobby."  He gestured toward the two detectives who had trailed Alicia into the archive room.

            Bobby arched an eyebrow at Alicia and she shrugged.  "Bodyguards," she said, "courtesy of the Chief of Detectives, Liam Flaherty."

            "You don't need bodyguards, Alicia.  You're riding with us," Alex said.

            "_I_ know that," Alicia said with a sigh.  "Tell it to Liam."

            "Oh, believe me, I will," Bobby said as he reached for his cell phone.

            "Well," Alicia said with a grin as Bobby moved off to talk to his ex-father-in-law, "this should be real good."  She winked at Alex and Alex laughed.

            Matthews turned to Alicia and stepped closer to her.  Lewis Matthews was a medium sized man of about 37 years of age with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  He was somewhat good looking in an artificial kind of way.  Alicia couldn't help but think that he'd had plastic surgery of some type.  Some of his features just didn't look entirely real. He seemed phony, even in his attitude.  He seemed to try too hard to have people like him.  So far, it hadn't worked since no one at the field office seemed to like him much.  And he certainly had not left a good impression on Bobby and Alex.  

            Alicia forced herself to look at him as he got closer to her.  His most striking feature was his eyes.  They sometimes looked overly bright, and it made Alicia uncomfortable if he looked at her too long.  She didn't back down from a stare down with him, however, no matter how uncomfortable she felt.  She was determined not to let him get the better of her.  He'd been trying to engage her in a pissing contest since the first moment they met, and, in less than a week of partnering with him, she could tell when he was going to rag her about something. Like right now.

            "You sure you had no idea about this, Goren?" he asked irritably.

A dark look of anger briefly flitted across Alicia's face and was gone.  "No, Lewis," she said evenly.  "My da knew enough not to say anything to me about it, especially not last night with my whole family there.  World War III would have erupted right then and there.  He probably figured if these bodyguards magically appeared this morning, I wouldn't put up too much of a fuss.  I think, however, that he forgot about his rather formidable son-in-law."  She gestured toward Bobby, who was obviously entrenched in intense negotiations with Chief Flaherty.

            "Well, I'd feel better if we weren't being tailed all day, Goren," Matthews said.

            "I'll take that under advisement, Matthews," Alicia said as she turned to face Alex.  It was obvious the two agents did not get along.

            Alicia gestured for Alex to follow her away from the reception desk.  When they were out of earshot of both Matthews and Bobby, Alicia let out a frustrated sigh.  "That guy is a complete and total dick!" she whispered angrily.  "Jesus, what did I do to wind up with him?"

            "Why don't you ask for a change in partners now, while it's still early on in the case?" Alex asked.

            "That's just it," Alicia said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt the onset of a nasty headache, "the Bureau Chief is going to say that it is too early on to tell if we won't work as a team.  Assistant Director Barkley is a by-the-book kind of guy."

            Alex chuckled.  "He and Deakins should get along just swell."

            Alicia grinned.  "Yeah, but you're lucky.  You want to keep Bobby, not give him back.  It's nice to work with a partner you like."

            "Sure is," Alex agreed.

            "Can I ask you a question, Alex, even though you might not be able to answer it?"

            "Sure.  What is it?"

            "Why the hell are those girls staring at me, then at Bobby, then back at me?"

            Alex laughed.  "Oh, I can answer that one, all right.  It's called 'the Power of Goren.'  All the young, and old, girls love Bobby."

            A slow, slightly wicked smile spread across Alicia's face.  "Oh, do tell, please, Detective Eames.  This might just make my day."

            Alex returned the smile.  "Well, wherever we go, the females of the species just sit right up and take notice when one Detective Goren enters the room.  Rare is the female who doesn't drool in one form or another.  Even some of the female perps dig him."

            "Ah," said Alicia.  "And tell me, Alexandra, my new bosom buddy, does Detective Goren ever dig them back?"

            "Nope."

            "Never?"

            "Never.  It's pretty amazing, actually.  All of my other partners would have partaken, that's for sure."

            Alicia glanced over at Bobby, who appeared to be finishing up his conversation with Chief Flaherty.  "So, these young ladies at the reception desk have a thing for my Bobby, hmm?"

            "Yep.  Happens every time we come in here.  Your appearance here coupled with that bit of kissy-face you two played has certainly not made their day."

            "Yes, I can see that.  I mean, if looks could kill, I'd be an expensively clad puddle right now."  Alicia chuckled.  "Sorry, ladies."

            Alex laughed.  She and Alicia were going to get along just great.  "Hey, Alicia, as much as I dislike your partner, and I do, I really do," Alex paused as Alicia laughed, "I'll do what I can to keep him occupied while you and Bobby do your thing during this investigation.  Maybe I can keep him from getting on your nerves too much while we track down this perp."

            Alicia smiled gratefully at Alex.  "You really are my new bosom buddy.  You would do this for me?"  Alex nodded.  "Well, then, after this is all over, you and I have a date at this great day spa my mother told me about.  Just us girls.  Deal?"

            Alex grinned happily. "Deal!"

            Just then, Bobby came up to them and slid his arms around both women's shoulders.  "I should be extremely nervous about the two most important women in my life getting along so well.  I watched you two while I was listening to Liam.  You look like you're plotting something."

            "We were just bonding," Alex said innocently.

            "Yep," Alicia agreed.

            "God help me," Bobby said with a shake of his head.

            Alicia gave him a playful jab in the ribs.  "So you were _listening_ to Liam, huh?  That usually means Liam, one, Bobby, zero.  Am I right?"

            Bobby pulled a face at Alicia.  "Well, uh...the bodyguards stay, but they follow us in their own car and will assist us as needed during this investigation."

            "Ladies and gentlemen," intoned Alicia in a ring announcer-type voice, "the winner and still champion, Liam Seamus Flaherty, Senior!"

            Bobby pulled another face at Alicia then kissed the top of her head.  Alex watched all this with fascination.  This was a side of Robert Goren she didn't know existed.  She always knew that he was a man of great passion and compassion, but this playful, affectionate side was a revelation.  It was obvious that Alicia relaxed him, brought out the kid in him.  Bobby Goren practically lived inside his head, all the time, showing Alex only occasional flashes of boyishness and a sense of humor.  However, he seemed to allow Alicia Goren to lure him out of his shell completely.  Alex recalled how open he'd been with her in the interrogation room yesterday.  He'd never talked with her like that before.  It was obviously a result of Alicia's influence.  Alex smiled.  She was happy to finally see her partner from all sides.

            Bobby noticed the smile on Alex's face and gave her a quick squeeze.  "What's funny?" he asked her.  She was about to answer, "You," when she felt Matthews come up behind her and place a hand on her elbow.  Alex felt her smile freeze into place.  She shot a look at Alicia, and Alicia raised her eyebrows in a "Don't ask me what this nut is doing" kind of look.  Alex, still standing within the circle of Bobby's arm, turned slightly and said, "Something I can do for you, Agent Matthews?"

            "Well, I just wanted to share in this little love-in you three have going here," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

            "Uh-huh.  Okay, then, we should really get started on those files.  As I recall, there were a lot of them and it's going to take a good part of the day to get through most of them."  Alicia leaned into Bobby for a quick second then ducked out from under his arm.  As she walked past Alex, she reached out and grabbed Eames' hand and pulled her along in her wake.  "Come on, Alex, I'll introduce you to my minions."

            Bobby watched Alicia introduce Alex to her bodyguards.  He then glanced over at Matthews and was surprised to find him staring intently at Alicia.  Bobby cleared his throat and Matthews started.  He looked up at Bobby.  "You're ex-wife doesn't seem to like me much," he said.

            "Why do you think that is?" Bobby asked nonchalantly.  He knew Alicia wasn't the type to dislike someone for no reason.  Her instincts about people were usually dead on, so if she didn't like Matthews, there was definitely something wrong.

            "I haven't got a clue.  I was hoping we'd get on like gangbusters.  She's got quite a rep within the FBI.  Amazing profiler; just an all-around brilliant agent.  Anyone would be lucky to have her as a partner.  I hope she comes around.  I sure like her."

            Bobby stiffened slightly at this last remark.  There was something about the way he said it that just didn't sound right.  He looked at Matthews, who had gone back to watching Alicia.  _Her instincts have yet to fail her_, Bobby thought.  _There's something a little bit off about this guy._  Bobby was going to have to keep an eye on Agent Matthews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            Four hours later, Alicia threw a file down on the table of of the reading room they were occupying.  "Oh, God, enough!  That's just bloody enough!  This son of a bitch has wreaked enough havoc in my life for one day!"

            Bobby, Alex and Lewis Matthews looked up at her.  Bobby was the only one who didn't look surprised at her outburst.  He got up and walked over to her.  He took Alicia's hand and pulled her up out of her chair.  "Let's take a break, Ali," he said softly.

Alicia nodded mutely and allowed Bobby to lead her away.  Alex watched them for a moment then turned to Matthews.  "You up for a cup of coffee?" she asked him.

            Matthews shrugged.  "Sure.  I think we could all use a break."  They rose from the table and set off in search of some coffee.

            Bobby led Alicia to a corner of the room behind some filing cabinets.  It was a quiet spot where they could have some privacy.  He pulled Alicia towards him and put his arms around her.  "Are you okay, baby?" he whispered.

            Alicia snuggled again him, the headache she'd felt earlier now pounding like tribal drums.  She felt so weary, as though she'd been without sleep for several days.  "I'm thinking, Bobby, that maybe I should have kept my ass in D.C."

            "I happen to like your ass right here with me," Bobby said with a grin.

            Alicia chuckled, her headache momentarily forgotten.  Bobby always knew how to comfort her.  She tightened her arms around his waist.  She reveled in his bigness; she always had.  Her mind flashed back to the days of their marriage when they could barely keep their hands off each other.  They would often meet for lunch just so they could sneak off somewhere and neck like a couple of horny teenagers.  They were that way right up until the Alphabet Murders.  After that, the joy Alicia felt from Bobby's merest touch was lost.  She had thought it lost forever until three years ago, when Bobby came to D.C. on a case.  He came to see her at the Bureau.

            They had seen each other several times since the divorce, at her family's assorted functions.  The Flahertys loved Bobby; they considered him one of their own.  He was invited to all of their family functions and he tried to make them, schedule permitting.  They were really the only social functions Bobby felt comfortable attending.  These people were family to him.

            Alicia always tried to put in an appearance at her family's shindigs, as well.  She was forgiven if she couldn't make it, though.  Her job with the FBI often kept her away from home.  But when she did go to a Flaherty function, there was Bobby, tall, handsome and always dateless. It was obvious that Bobby was sending Alicia a message every time he showed up alone:  I want you back; there's no one else for me.  There was no one else for Alicia either, but she just didn't feel like she was in the right place yet; she couldn't ask to come back until she'd fought all her demons and won.  She also didn't think that Bobby was entirely ready, despite his intentions.  At least, she didn't until the day Bobby showed up at the Bureau.

            Alicia was a superstar at the FBI.  In three short years, she had worked her way up from field agent to team leader.  Special investigations were her forte, and she was allowed to choose most of the members of her team.  Because of her position, she was given her own small office.  One day she walked into her office after lunch and found Bobby Goren standing in front of her desk holding in his hands one of the two framed photographs she kept in her office.  There was one of her family and there was the one Bobby held, a photo taken of them on their honeymoon.  The picture had been both Bobby's and Alicia's favorite.  He turned to face her as she came into the office.  She noticed immediately that he had tears in his eyes.

            If asked what happened next, Alicia would not be able to say.  Everything was a blur.  She vaguely remembered being swept up into Bobby's arms and sharing a number of passionate, mind-numbing kisses.  The next thing she remembered clearly was arriving at her apartment with Bobby.  They were clawing at each other's clothes before the door had even closed.  Alicia felt desire take over her senses as Bobby kissed and caressed his way up and down her body.  At last he reached her mouth and kissed her with such passion she was in danger of losing what little control she possessed.  She held him tightly to her and returned his kisses as passionately as she could.

            "Alicia," he whispered, "I've waited for so long.  I want to be with you.  Please don't make me wait any longer."

            Alicia began to cry.  "Oh, God, Bobby, after all I put you through, how could you still want me?  By all rights, you should hate me.  I wouldn't blame you if you did."

            "Baby, I could never hate you.  You're it for me.  Always were, always will be.  When you're ready to come home, you just have to say so."  Bobby lifted her in his arms and walked towards her bedroom.  He gently laid her on the bed then covered her body with his own.  "Whenever you're ready, Alicia, I'll be waiting."

            Alicia didn't know what to say, so she threw herself into making love to him.  She knew what drove Bobby wild in bed, and she held nothing back.  But all the while, she thought about the things he'd just said to her.  She knew they were true; Bobby never lied to her.  But as much as she wanted to be with him again, she knew she wasn't ready.  There were still a few demons to be fought.

            When Bobby left D.C. two days later, Alicia cried as she said goodbye to him at the airport, but despite his repeated assurances that she could come back, she resolved that she would not see him again until she felt she had her act together.  But she knew, she'd always known, that the day would come for her to return to Bobby Goren.

            That was three years ago.  She refused to come to New York unless she was sure Bobby wasn't going to be around, and even then, her visits were brief.  She missed him terribly, but she needed to be sure that she was ready, that she would not desert him again.  Three weeks ago, she got a call from her boss at the FBI, her father and her father's good friend, Edward O'Hara, the commissioner of the NYPD.  The Alphabet Murders had started again; would she come back to New York to help with the case?  She had known about the murders; she still had informants in New York that kept her abreast of things.  She knew the call was coming; given her experience with the original case, how could it not?  But most importantly, Alicia knew that it was time to come home: to New York, to her family, to Bobby.

            Goren held Alicia as tightly as he could.  Three years.  She'd stayed away from him for three years.  The only contact he'd had with her was through her family.  He understood why she felt she had to stay away, but that understanding didn't make the hurt he felt over it any less painful.  But she was back now, however unfortunate the circumstances, and he had no intention of letting her go.

            He felt her rub her cheek against his chest, an old, familiar gesture.  She pulled back slightly in his arms and smiled up at him.  "Hey, Bobby?  Is this proper police procedure?  To be snuggling with your ex-wife in a corner of the police archive room?"

            He grinned at her.  "It may not be police procedure, but it sure feels proper to me."  He leaned down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

            Alicia felt her entire body rise up in response.  This wasn't the time or place, but, damn, he felt good.  She reluctantly broke the kiss.  "Behave, Bobby.  There'll be plenty of time for that tonight."

            "Oh?  I thought we were going out to dinner."

            "I want you to cook for me, like you used to.  I miss your cooking."

            "Is that all you miss, Alicia?" Bobby asked.  He was dead serious.

            "If it was, Bobby, I'd be back in D.C. phoning this in.  Let's just talk about this tonight, okay?  Your place, at 7:00?  I'll bring the wine and my appetite."

            Bobby looked at her for a long moment.  Finally, he said, "Bring a change of clothes, too."

            Alicia smiled at him.  "As you wish."

            They walked back to the conference table.

*****

            "This is unbelievable.  Just fucking unbelievable."  Alex was holding two crime scene photos:  one from six years ago and one from the most recent of murders.  They were virtually identical.  "How is it possible to have two crime scenes, six years apart, look so much alike?"

            "Boggles the mind, doesn't it?" Alicia said quietly from her end of the table.  She, too, was looking at a six year old crime scene photo and another taken five weeks ago, after the first new Alphabet Murder.  "Except for the locale, the scenes are the same.  It's as if the murders were committed by the same person."

            "We know that's impossible since the original perp is a guest of the state for the rest of his unnatural life," said Matthews.  "Which leaves us with this:  two people who share the same delusions."  He looked over at Alicia.  "And the same fixations."

            "But that's not possible.  Is it?"  Alex looked at Bobby, her go-to guy when she needed answers to questions of a psychological bent.

            "Depends on how they were raised and what their belief systems were."  Bobby glanced over at the photo Alex was holding.  "The original perp and this new person grew up together, or, at the very least, had a close relationship growing up.  Because they were very close, they probably shared the same beliefs about a great many things.  We know that Phillip Lewis had major issues with women.  None lived up to his ideals.  None, that is, until he met Alicia."  Bobby stood up and walked over to Alicia.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently.  "Alicia, unbeknownst to her, fit his requirements perfectly.  It was never made clear whether or not he realized that she was married until the day he showed up at our door, but I don't think that would have mattered to him.  Alicia was the perfect woman, and he needed to do something for her, in her name, to make her sit up and take notice."

            "But what about this new guy?" Alex asked.  "Why this?  Why now?  It's been six years!"

            Alicia pushed back against Bobby and stood up.  She felt a tremendous urge to pace.  She walked over to Alex while Bobby returned to his seat.  Alicia leaned over to look at the photos sitting in front of Alex.  "This is no accident," she said finally.  "This has all been planned, worked out carefully.  When we busted Phillip Lewis, he had a detailed set of plans for each murder, past and future.  It seems to me that there is another copy of those plans, and he's passed them on to this new perp.  The new perp has obviously agreed to carry on for Lewis.  This new guy has most certainly been up to Attica to visit Lewis.  We're getting the visitors' logs down here as we speak.  They probably won't tell us much, however.  The new perp was probably using an assumed name.  And it's safe to assume that the new perp already knew where Lewis had stashed the duplicate plans.  I can't help but think that a lot of this was done by prior agreement.  The biggest question is, as you said, Alex, why now?"

            "The new perp probably needed time," Bobby said, "...to adjust his thinking, to buy into this whole thing.  He may not have the same murderous bent Lewis has, so he needed to immerse himself in Lewis' plans, his way of thinking...his vision, if you will.  Lewis didn't go to trial until six months after he was arrested.  His every move was watched, his every visit was monitored, for at least the first two years of his incarceration.  After that, things became a little more relaxed.  That's probably when the planning started."

            "This all sounds good, but don't you think it's a little farfetched?" Matthews asked.  "I mean, sharing the same delusions and the same fixation with the same woman?  The woman who busted Lewis?  Doesn't work for me.  Sorry," he said with a shrug.

            Alex and the Gorens simply stared at Matthews.  _What a jerk!_ thought Alex.  _He's not even trying to work with us_.

            "Agent Matthews," Alex said out loud, "did it occur to you that maybe this new perp had been led to believe that he's carrying on some sort of mission, that it's his duty to Lewis to continue this 'work'?  Obviously, Lewis meant something to this perp and the perp feels some type of obligation to him."

            "Like I said, Detective Eames, it sounds good in theory, but in practice?  I don't know." Matthews shrugged again.

Alicia looked at Bobby.  She rolled her eyes and Bobby had to stifle a grin.  Alicia did not suffer fools gladly and this guy was a major fool.

            "Look, we've been here..." Bobby checked his watch, "...over seven hours.  Why don't we call it a day?  We've pulled the files we need; they'll be sent down to the Major Case squadroom tomorrow morning.  We should have the visitors' logs for the past five years from Attica by that time as well.  We can pick up where we left off, and possible visit the last crime scene as well.  Alicia hasn't seen it yet."

            "Okay, good," Matthews said, getting to his feet.  "Goren, we should get back to the office.  Barkley's gonna want to talk to us."

            "I'll call Barkley, Matthews.  Why don't you take the night off."  Alicia and Matthews stared at each other for a long moment.  Matthews finally looked away.

            "Yeah, sure, boss lady, whatever you say."  He grabbed his coat off the chair next to him.  "See you all in the morning."  He stalked out.

            As soon as he was out of earshot, Alex exploded.  "What an asshole!  Can you believe that guy?  Alicia, really, you need to get a different partner.  That guy's a moron and completely beneath you!"

            Alicia grinned at Alex.  "Easy, girl, it's not worth getting an aneurysm over.  Matthews is an asshole, yes, but I'm going to keep him.  Something about him bugs me and I'm gonna find out what it is."

            Alex opened her mouth to speak only to be quieted by Bobby.  "Alex, there's not point in arguing.  Once Alicia makes up her mind, nothing or no one is going to change it.  Trust me, I know."

            Alex laughed.  "Sounds like you have a plan, Alicia.  Can't wait to see what you're gonna do."

            "You'll be the first to know, bosom buddy."

            "I'm gonna drop Bobby off at home.  Do you need a lift?"  Alex asked.

            Alicia looked through the window of the reading room.  "Nope.  Thanks anyway, Alex.  I think I'll let my minions drive me home.  They've been so good today, fetching files and sitting around making nice with the reception desk ladies that I think I'll reward them with my undivided attention."  She winked at Alex.

            "Okay," Alex said, picking up her things.  "But you realize, of course, that Bobby's gonna chew my ear off about this all the way home."

            "I will not," Bobby said indignantly.  "I'll just give her hell about it when she comes over tonight."  He put his arm around Alicia and gave her a quick squeeze.

            "Oh, yeah," Alex said with a knowing smile.  "The big date.  Well, I hope you guys have a good time.  Bobby, I'll be by the elevators."  With a wink at Alicia, she walked out of the room.

            "About dinner tonight, baby, how does herb and cheese stuffed chicken breast with fettuccine Alfredo sound to you?"

            "Oh, my God, Bobby, that sounds incredible.  I can't wait."

            He looked deeply into Alicia's eyes.  In his she saw a wealth of emotion in those brown depths and felt tears well up in her own eyes.  He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.  "I can't wait, either, baby.  See you in a couple of hours?"

            "Seven o'clock couldn't get here fast enough." She leaned into him then reached up and gave him a quick, shy kiss on the cheek.  She darted out from under his arm and grabbed her coat and briefcase.  She turned to give him a smile then walked out the door towards her bodyguards.

            Bobby watched the woman he loved walk away.  God, she was beautiful.  She had an incredible body and legs that wouldn't quit.  He felt love, desire and longing well up inside him.  Tonight was the night.  Tonight Alicia Flaherty Goren was coming home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            He sat and watched the building where the Flahertys lived.  He had watched Alicia arrive with her bodyguards.  She'd had a rather lengthy discussion with them then turned and walked into the building.

            The bodyguards sat back in their car.  Was Alicia going out again?  Well, he could wait and find out.  He had nothing but time and Alicia's comings and goings were of utmost importance to him.

            After about an hour, Alicia emerged from the building.  She looked radiant.  Her hair, which had been worn up earlier today, was now loose and wavy around her shoulders.  Beneath her coat, which she wore open, he could glimpse a red turtleneck and black pants.  She wore black, high-heeled pumps.  In her left hand she carried a fancy duffel bag.  Where was she going?  Did she plan to spend the night?  He watched as one of the bodyguards got out and took her bag.  He put it into the trunk then stepped over to help Alicia into the car.  As the unmarked sedan roared to life and started to pull away from the curb, he put his own car into gear and pulled out after it, being careful to allow one or two cars to get in between him and his quarry.

            The unmarked sedan traveled downtown for several miles, then turned off into a quiet, tree-lined street on the border between Chelsea and the Village.  It pulled up in front of a beautifully preserved brownstone.  He pulled into a spot in front of a hydrant and put on his hazards.  He watched as the same bodyguard got out, helped Alicia out of the car and opened the trunk to retrieve her bag.  Alicia took it from him and gestured to the building.  After a bit more discussion, she started up the steps and rang one of the bells.  When the door buzzer sounded, she pushed open the door with her hip and waved at the bodyguards who waved back.  Once she entered and the door closed, the sedan pulled out.  He watched as the sedan reached the corner.  Once it was out of sight, he pulled his car up to the front of the building and got out.  He walked up the steps and looked at the names on the bell.  He felt the onset of a blind rage stir within him as he stared at one name in particular.  Goren.

            "You bitch, you whore," he whispered hoarsely.  She'd gone to him.  She couldn't wait to be with him again.  After all he'd done for her to prove himself, to prove his love for her, she went running back to that damn cop.

            "We'll see about this, you bitch.  It's time to leave you another little token of my love, Alicia."  He turned and walked down the steps.  He climbed back into his car and sped off into the rapidly falling night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            Alicia felt butterflies in her stomach as she climbed up the stairs to the second floor.  _Oh, get a grip, Alicia_, she thought, _it's not like this is your first date with the man._  She reached the door and put her hand out to ring the bell.  _But this night could make or break your future with him._  She rolled her eyes, sighed and rang the bell.

            The door opened after a quick moment and Bobby Goren filled the doorway.  Lord, he was magnificent.  She smiled at him.  "Hey, Bobby," she said softly.

            Bobby felt a rush of desire swamp his body as he looked at the gorgeous woman standing in the hallway.  She was wearing her hair down, just as he liked it.  When he last saw her in D.C., she'd been wearing it in a very short bob.  It had looked good on her, but the longer hair suited her much better.  "Hi, Ali, come on in."  As she walked past him, he reached down and took her bag.  "I'll put this away for you," he said.

            She turned to look at him.  "You may want to open it up and get out the bottle of wine.  And no peeking, Robert.  I've got a couple of surprises in there for you."

            He grinned at her.  "I like surprises."

            She gave him a sexy smile.  "I know you do."  She turned to the coat rack and shrugged off her coat.  As she hung it up, she said, over her shoulder, "I remember you had a fondness for...black lace, wasn't it?"

            Bobby, who had started off towards his bedroom, stopped dead in his tracks.  He turned to look at her, surprise etched on his face.

            "But don't look for it in there," she said as she walked over to the kitchen.  "You won't find it."  She turned to look at him.  "So when's dinner?"

            Bobby gave her a slow smile.  "You're a real tease, you know that, Alicia?"

            She smiled in return, blew him a kiss and disappeared into the kitchen.

            A couple of minutes later, Bobby entered the kitchen and found Alicia rummaging through his cupboards.  "Honey, what in particular are you looking for?"

            "Wine glasses.  You must have at least two floating around here."

            "In the cupboard above the fridge."

            "Ah."  She walked over to the refrigerator and began to reach up to the cabinet when she felt Bobby's big body come up behind her and crowd her against the fridge.  "Please, allow me," he said into her ear.

            "Touche, Bobby," she laughed as she struggled to get past him.  She finally popped out of the tight squeeze and stepped over to the stove.  "God, sweetie, this smells amazing.  I've been salivating ever since you told me what you were making."

            "Hey, can I help it if I know what makes you happy?"

            "You always did, Bobby."  She bent slightly, opened the oven door and took a peek.  The chicken looked and smelled heavenly.  "You are an absolute god in the kitchen.  I can't tell you how much I've missed your cooking."

            As she straightened, she heard the pop of the wine cork.  She stepped over to the counter where Bobby was pouring the wine and leaned her hip against it.  He handed her a glass then picked up his own.  They clinked glasses and drank.

            Alicia put her glass on the counter and took Bobby's glass out of his hand and put it next to hers.  She stepped closer to him and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.  Bobby wound his long arms around her waist.  "I could use a little appetizer," she whispered as she pulled his head down towards hers.  Their lips met.  She opened her mouth under his and he immediately filled it with his tongue.  She responded by pressing her body closer to his.  They kissed, tongues dueling furiously, for several long, steamy minutes.  Finally, she ran her hands down the length of his back and settled them around his waist.  She slowly broke the kiss then snuggled her head against his chest.  He rested his chin on the top of her head.  For several long minutes, neither spoke.  They were both thrilled to find that nothing had really changed between them.  Their desire for one another was still as strong as it had ever been.

            "Bobby, I think we should talk about...stuff, before we take this to the next step."  She pulled back slightly in his arms and looked up at him.

            "Alicia, I told you three years ago that if you wanted to come home, the door was open."

            "I know, Bobby," she said as she pulled away completely.  "But I have things I need to say to you, and there are things I need to hear from you before I can ask..." Alicia paused and looked at Bobby.  There were tears in her eyes.

            "Honey, listen..."

            She held up a hand to silence him.  "Bobby, please, just hear me out."  She reached out a hand to him.  "Can we go talk in the living room?"

            He took her hand and pulled her towards him.  "Dinner's almost done, sweetheart.  Let me serve us and we can talk while we eat, okay?"

            She hesitated, then nodded.  She realized that she was really hungry.  She planned to spend the night anyway, so putting off their conversation for a little while wouldn't hurt.  "Do you want me to set the table?"

            "Already done.  Just go sit down and relax.  I'll be out in a minute."  He gave her a quick kiss, turned her around and gently pushed her out the door.

            Alicia walked over to the table.  She hadn't even noticed it before.  It was beautifully set.  She recognized the china.  It had been a wedding present from her brother and sister-in-law.  Alicia had left it with Bobby when she left for D.C.  She was happy to see that he'd taken very good care of it.  But then, that was Bobby.  He was careful with everything.

            She sat down and picked up the red rose he had laid across her plate.  There was a letter underneath it.  She gave a quick glance to the kitchen door then unfolded the letter, smiling at Bobby's messy but legible handwriting.

            Alicia,

            Twelve years ago, I met my destiny.  I didn't think it would ever happen.  Hell,

            I'm pretty sure that back then, I didn't even believe in that sort of thing

            happening.  But it did.  I met you.  My life hasn't been the same since.

            I know that I internalize things to the degree that some people think I'm a little,

            well, eccentric.  I know your father did when he first met me.  But you saw past

            that.  You thought I had potential.  The potential to be outgoing and funny.  The 

            potential to be, in your words, an excellent cop.  The potential to be a good 

            boyfriend, a good lover, and a good husband.  You made me believe all the wonderful               

things you saw in me, and I tried to live up to those potentials.  I couldn't have 

            done it without you.

            The five and a half years that we were married were the best years of my life.

            To wake up every morning with you beside me made me the happiest man alive.

            To be welcomed into your family like a long-lost son was an incredible experience

            as well.  And they still welcome me, even after everything that's happened.  You

            cannot imagine what that means to me.

            Alicia, what I'm trying to say is that I want us to start over.  We can't forget

            the past, especially not while we're working on this particular case, but we

            can get beyond it.  You must know that you are the only woman I can be totally

            free with.  With anyone else, friend or co-worker, I go back to living inside

            my head.  But with you, I can be the man you saw and believed in all those years

            ago.  I can open up and not fear it.  I was able to open up to Alex yesterday.

            You should have seen the look on her face.  For a minute, I thought she was going

            to start looking around to make sure she was sitting in the right room with the

            right person.  But she likes that part of me.  I think that's why she was smiling

            today when I was talking with you both.  And I like that she likes it.  Let's

            face it, Alicia, I love what you do for me and what you do to me.  You make me

            human, and I find that I can no longer live without that feeling, or without

            you.

            What you went through six years ago was a horror.  No one should have to live

            through such a terrible ordeal.  But you did.  And it stands to reason that you

            lost part of yourself in surviving it.  I tried to understand what you were

            going through during that time.  I thought I did, but I was wrong.  That was

            arrogant of me, but you know that I'm given to being arrogant...a lot, actually.

            But I did try to be there for you, however, for reasons I don't claim to understand, 

            you felt it best to just pull away.  I tried to pull you back, for both our sakes,

            but you wouldn't let me.  Next thing I knew, you were gone.  So was everything

            I knew and loved.

            I know that you think I was angry with you.  Alicia, I never was.  I was, however,

            really badly hurt.  I've never known pain like that before.  I hope never to

            know it again.  But I've had a really long time to think about it, and while 

            there are some things I won't ever really comprehend about that time, I do

            understand.  I understand, I've gotten over it and I'm not angry.  And if you 

            need me to say that I forgive you, then, yes, I forgive you.  I just want you to 

            be able to forgive me my arrogance.

            I never thought myself a romantic man until I met you.  I wanted to give you

            anything and everything you wished for.  I still do.  That romantic man went into

            hiding the day you left.  But now you're back, and he's crying to get out.  Let

            him out, Alicia, as only you can.  Come back to me, and I will do everything in

            my power to make you happy, to keep you safe, and to always let you know that you

            are loved.

            Because I do love you, as much now as I did twelve years ago.  I want and need you, 

            as much now as I did twelve years ago.  Even more so, if that's possible.  And, please 

            forgive my arrogance, I know that you still love, want and need me.  I can see it 

            in your eyes, I can feel it in your touch.  You were, and are, my destiny.  You 

            must know that.  You also must know that I am yours.  How else would it be possible 

            for two people who have been apart for five years to still love each other as we do?       

It's destiny, Alicia, and it's time we stopped fighting it.  Please come back to me,                        

Alicia.  The door is open.  I just need you to step through it.  Please.

            I love you,

            Bobby

            Alicia folded the letter and set it aside.  She held the rose up to her nose and inhaled its delicate fragrance.  Then she burst into tears.

            Bobby walked into the room and found Alicia sobbing uncontrollably.  He set the plates he carried down on the table and knelt beside Alicia.  He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly as she cried.

            Alicia couldn't believe the letter.  It was as though Bobby had read her mind and put down on paper all the things she'd wanted to say to him.  He understood, he truly understood, but, most importantly, he wasn't angry, and he forgave.  How could she have ever doubted him?  This man, this magnificent, handsome, intelligent, loving man, knew her better than anyone on this earth.  And he loved her.  He wanted her back.  She didn't deserve to be so lucky, but she certainly wasn't going to fight it.  All she ever wanted on earth was kneeling right here beside her, smoothing her hair, whispering soothing words to calm her down.  He was her destiny and she, his.  Like the man himself said, why fight it?

            She shuddered and tried to get herself under control.  She pulled away from him just enough to wipe her face with the napkin he pressed into her hand.  She looked at him then, and gave him a watery smile.

            Bobby cleared his throat.  "I see you read my letter."

            She nodded.  "Hell of a letter, Robert Goren.  Do you live inside my head?  Can you see and hear what I'm thinking?  Everything I wanted to say to you was in that letter."  She wiped her face again and Bobby smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

            "Whatever you decide, Alicia, that's what I'll abide by."

            "I wanted you to forgive me."

            "I do.  And I wanted you to forgive me."

            "Oh, Bobby, there's nothing to forgive.  You were there for me; I just didn't take advantage of that."  She paused and took a deep, calming breath.  She framed his face with her hands.  "I love you, Bobby.  I never stopped loving you.  I just wanted to make sure that I was coming back with a clear mind; that my head and my heart were in the right place.  I never want to hurt you like that again.  Bobby, I want to come home.  Can I come home?"

            Alicia watched as Bobby's dark eyes became bright with unshed tears.  She felt his arms tighten around her and saw his face come closer and closer to hers.  As she closed her eyes to receive his kiss, she heard the three words that meant the beginning of a new life for her with her beloved Bobby.

            "Welcome home, Alicia."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

            Dinner was unbelievably good.  It was made that much better by the fact that Alicia and Bobby were together again.  But if dinner was good, dessert was even better.  After dinner, Alicia led Bobby to his bedroom with the promise that she would help him with the dishes…tomorrow.

            Bobby slowly undressed Alicia by the soft light of the bedside lamp.  He gasped when he saw the black lace teddy and silk stockings she wore under her turtleneck and pants.  He let his hands run up and down her body, reveling in her smooth curves and strong legs – dancer's legs, he called them.  He smiled when she announced that it was now her turn to explore.

            Alicia slowly unbuttoned Bobby's shirt, planting a kiss on each section of skin she exposed.  She finally pulled the shirt free from his body.  She ran her hands along his chest and arms and leaned in to circle his nipples with her tongue.  He gasped and gripped the back of her head, pulling her back enough so that he could kiss her.  As he ravaged her mouth, she slipped her hands between them and undid his pants.  She pulled her mouth away from his as she simultaneously pushed him back a few paces.  She went down on her knees before him and quickly jerked down his pants and his briefs.  His erection stood at attention and Alicia looked up at him from under her eyelashes as she took him in her mouth.  It was all Bobby could do to keep from crying out as she brought him to the edge of heaven.  She released him, stood up and lay back on the bed, pulling Bobby down on top of her.  He quickly shucked off his pants, underwear and socks, and fully covered Alicia's body with his.

            They kissed, long, deep and passionate kisses they both felt down to their souls.  Bobby then slowly peeled the black lace teddy from Alicia's body, kissing every inch of skin he exposed.  When he reached the delta between her legs, he gently kissed it and Alicia bucked wildly.  He entered her with his tongue, and Alicia felt as though she were losing touch with reality.  Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he pulled away then rose up on his knees.  He straddled her then hesitated momentarily as he looked over to the nightstand.  Alicia followed his gaze then shook her head.

            "You don't need it, honey.  I trust you.  Besides, I went back on the pill three weeks ago."

            Bobby smiled down at her.  She was always one step ahead of him.  He took hold of her legs and positioned her.  She looked up at him pleadingly.  "Come on, Bobby.  I don't think either of us can wait much longer," she said softly as she stroked his thighs.

            "I know," he replied as he began to enter her.  She felt wonderful.  To Bobby, it was almost like standing at the gates of heaven.

            Alicia sighed as he settled his weight on her.  They were still a perfect fit.  She reveled in his heaviness.  They began to move in unison, in perfect rhythm, as though they'd never been apart.  Bobby was a skillful and generous lover, always giving as much to Alicia as he took from her.  She wrapped herself around him.  This night had been a long time in coming.

            Bobby began to move faster; Alicia keep pace with him stroke for stroke.  As she reached a mind-blowing climax, she cried out his name.  "Oh, God, Bobby, I love you, I love you!"

            "Alicia, Alicia, I love you," he choked out as he followed her over the edge.  "You're all I've ever wanted…"

            Alicia was startled awake by a tinny, insistent sound.  It took her a moment to orient herself.  She wasn't in her old bedroom at the Flaherty home.  She felt the long, solid length of Bobby Goren next to her and she smiled.  Alicia knew where she was; she was home.

            "You wanna get that, babe, or should I?" came his sleepy voice in the darkness.

            "I think it's your phone.  Do you mind if I answer it?"

            "Not at all."

            She reached over to the night table and grabbed the cell phone.  "Hello?"

            "Um, Alicia?"

            "Yes?"

            "It's Alex."

            "Oh, hey, Alex."  Alicia peered at the clock on the night table.  "Jesus, Alex, it's 2:30 in the morning!  Is something wrong?"

            "Yeah.  There's been another murder."

            "Oh, God, no!"

            Upon hearing Alicia mention Alex's name, Bobby sat up in bed.  Now he reached over and took the cell phone out of her suddenly numb fingers.  "Alex, what's happened?"

            "There's been another murder, Bobby.  In Central Park, near the Ramble."

            "We're on our way."  He ended the call and looked at Alicia.  She had drawn her legs up and had wrapped her arms around them.  She looked shell-shocked.  "Babe, are you okay?"

            She felt a sudden anger well up inside her.  "That son of a bitch.  That son of a bitch!"  She began to tremble violently.

            Bobby pulled Alicia toward him and wrapped his arms around her.  He held her until the trembling subsided.

            "Are you up to this, Ali?" he asked.  Her reaction to the news concerned him.

            Alicia held on to Bobby as tightly as she could.  Having his arms around her made her feel immeasurably better.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "I'm okay now, Bobby.  It was just a bit of a shock.  I'm fine, I promise you."

            Bobby gently kissed her on the temple then rubbed his cheek against her hair.  "We've got to go, babe."

            They got out of bed and began dressing.  Alicia stopped suddenly and looked over at Bobby.

            "Where's your car parked?" she asked.

            "I don't have one.  Alex picks me up and drops me off.  I thought you had one."

            "Da garaged it.  Matthews picked me up yesterday and the bodyguards drove me home, then here.  They're supposed to pick us up this morning at 7:30."

            "This is good.  We get to show up at a crime scene in a yellow cab."

            Alicia made a face at Bobby then reached for his cell phone, which he'd left on the bed.  "God help me," she whispered under her breath as she dialed a number.  Bobby watched her as she waited for the phone on the other end to be picked up.

            "Da?  It's Alicia.  I'm sorry to wake you, but I need a favor…"

            Fifteen minutes later, Alicia and Bobby were riding uptown in the backseat of a squad car, the lights flashing.  Alicia asked the driver not to use the siren unless he hit traffic.

            "Your father works fast," Bobby said.

            "Yeah, well," Alicia said as she glanced at Bobby then resumed her watch out the window.

            "I know you didn't want to call him, but we really had no choice."

            Alicia sighed.  "I know.  It was either him or Matthews.  Liam was the hands-down winner."

            "What did Matthews say when you called him?"

            "That he'd meet us there."  Alicia paused and turned to face Bobby.  "It was weird.  He sounded more awake than we did.  Real peppy and up-and-at-'em.  Strange, at least to me, considering it was 2:45 in the morning."  She paused again.  "Bobby?  Why did Alex get the call and not you?"

            "She's co-lead on this.  We alternate on-call nights.  Tonight was hers."

            Alicia nodded then fell silent.  She reached for Bobby's hand and they intertwined fingers.

            "Nervous?" he asked quietly.

            "A little," she answered.

            "About the crime scene, or about Liam being there?"

            She smiled sadly.  "Both."

            "I'm here," he said softly.

            Alicia looked up into his eyes.  "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            The crime scene was brightly lit with large, portable halogen lamps.  By day, the Central Park Ramble was a picturesque area beloved by tourists and locals alike.  But by night, it was deserted and frightening.

            A bevy of people roamed around the crime scene: task force detectives, patrolmen, CSU technicians, people from the Medical Examiner's office.  A hush fell over the group when Liam Flaherty arrived on the scene, accompanied by a deputy chief, his driver, Alex Eames and Lewis Matthews.  Moments later, Alicia and Bobby Goren appeared, with Captain Deakins and A.D. Barkley close on their heels.

            Chief Flaherty walked over to Alicia and, ignoring all protocol, embraced his only daughter.  He wished to God she didn't have to be here, but at least she had both himself and Bobby Goren to stand with her.

            "Hey, Da," Alicia said as her father released her.

            "Shannon," he said, using her real first name.  He turned to Bobby and held out his right hand.  "Hello, son," he said as Bobby shook his hand, "it's been a little while, eh?"

            "Hello, sir," Bobby said.  "Yes, it has been a while."

            "Hell of a way to have a family reunion, isn't it?" Liam said.  He loved Bobby like one of his own sons, and he often wished out loud that his daughter and her ex-husband would reconcile.  Liam had never seen two people more suited to each other than Bobby and his Shannon Alicia.

            "I didn't think you'd come out, Da," Alicia said quietly.

            "Shannon, lass, did you think I would let you do this alone?"

            Alicia rolled her eyes.  "Bobby's here, Da," she said, stating the obvious.

            "And I'm damn glad he is," Liam said, "but I didn't think it would hurt to show a little moral support for my only daughter."  He ran his hand up and down her arm.  "I know how hard this was on you, lassie.  Maybe this time around, with all of us more supportive of you, you'll get through it better."

            Alicia smiled gently.  Her father was always looking out for her, and for her brothers.  He was always a hands-on dad, always taking a genuine interest in his kids' lives.  Despite his work and the often long hours that accompanied it, if any of the kids needed him, he did his absolute best to be there.

            "I'm older and wiser, Da, but knowing you guys are here, and better prepared yourselves, makes this whole ordeal a little easier to swallow."  She gave her father a peck on the cheek.  "Thanks, Da."

            Liam cleared his throat and gave a surreptitious wink to Alicia.  When she moved away to talk to her boss, he turned to Bobby and said, so that only Bobby could hear, "That must have been some dinner tonight, Robert.  How many courses did you serve?"

            "Sir?" _Oh, boy, here it comes,_ thought Bobby.  He knew that the old man wanted nothing more than for Alicia and Bobby to reconcile, but he was probably pissed that Alicia didn't tell him she was spending the night at Bobby's.  Liam Flaherty was a wonderful man, but he always liked to be the first to know about everything.

            Liam took Bobby by the arm and drew him a few steps away from the others.  "Don't play innocent with me, Robert.  Shannon Marie told me Alicia was going to your house for dinner, and that we weren't going to be waiting up.  I knew what that meant."  He looked into his ex-son-in-law's eyes.  "So?"

            Bobby sighed.  "It's good news, Liam, but I'd just as soon have Alicia tell you herself.  Okay?"

            Liam grinned.  "Okay."  He immediately sobered.  "Do you think she can handle this, son?  Is she strong enough?"

            Bobby looked down at the man he loved like a father.  He'd never lied to this man, and he wasn't about to start now.  "She's still a little shaky, Liam, but I think she'll be okay.  She's not under as much pressure as the last time…administratively, that is," he quickly added upon seeing Liam's raised eyebrows.  "That's my cross to bear this time around, so I think that eases some of the pressure for her.  Still," he said, glancing back to where Alicia stood with Barkley, Deakins, Eames and Matthews, "knowing that there's a madman out there copying murders that were done in her name can't be easy for her to live with.  But I don't think she'll freak out as badly this time as the last time."

            Liam nodded his head slowly.  He had always trusted Bobby's opinions and judgment.  He was willing to put faith in Bobby's assessment now.  "You'll keep an eye on her, won't you, lad?  And anything you need, anything at all, you'll let me know immediately, correct?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "Good.  Let's go back and help Alicia figure this thing out."  The two men turned and walked back to the others.


End file.
